


Podfic: Don't Look Away

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry and Draco are Auror partners on a stake out, but there's a heatwave. It's hot, sticky, and Harry keeps taking off his shirt.Podfic recorded for the 2020 Harry/Draco Owlpost
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Podfic: Don't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236492) by [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair). 



> maraudersaffair, such a fan of yours and your writing. Thank you for the opportunity to record this super hot work! Hope my..uh...reading of this scene is okay.

Podfic for: Maraudersaffair | [MP3 Download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iZuKh4ZaYbJEhVpkQslfK3_VItnOZxcm/view?usp=sharing)

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iZuKh4ZaYbJEhVpkQslfK3_VItnOZxcm/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
